With the ever increasing complexity and proliferation of equipment in communication networks, it is often necessary for operators of the equipment to troubleshoot network performance problems. To do so in practice, an operator may invoke or make use of a logging function that logs (e.g., captures and records) information related to operation of the equipment, and the operator may then analyze the logged information in an effort to determine where the problem lies.
A manufacturer of network equipment may program the equipment with the logging function, which may run regularly in the background or may be invoked upon request of the equipment operator. Such a logging function may define various logging levels, with each logging level specifying particular information (e.g., categories of information) to be logged. A lowest logging level may specify that only a rudimentary set of information about the platform will be logged, whereas a highest logging level may specify that virtually every piece of information about the platform that can be logged will be logged. The logging function, possibly with its associated logging levels, may be provided in software or firmware of the equipment, with the software or firmware established by compiling source code written by the equipment manufacturer for instance.
In practice, when the equipment operator invokes the logging function, the equipment may thus execute the compiled code, and the user may select one of the predefined logging levels and direct the equipment to commence logging. The equipment may then engage in the logging process, recording in data storage the pieces of information specified by the selected logging level. Provided with that recorded information, the equipment operator or another entity may then conduct an analysis in an effort to troubleshoot network performance issues.